


They are old and almost friends

by AsphierYang



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 1910s, Gen, M/M, Political tension, wwi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 07:36:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15359484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsphierYang/pseuds/AsphierYang
Summary: 法兰西和普鲁士。他们不在战争状态——至少目前没有。





	They are old and almost friends

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [They are old and almost friends](https://archiveofourown.org/works/136755) by [drcalvin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drcalvin/pseuds/drcalvin). 



他们开始喝起酒，双方都希望西班牙能在场。不幸的是，他今晚有事无法来成。普鲁士建议作为替代有年轻的德意志加入他们，但法兰西坚定地拒绝了。于是，今晚只有他们两个、几瓶酒，还有多年的紧张关系。  
普鲁士不是回避必然的家伙。不，他情愿即刻去趟这场浑水。  
第三杯酒后，他举杯祝德意志的健康。法兰西沉默忍受了，然后祝奥地利幸福的婚姻。  
第七杯酒后，普鲁士更进一步。“敬Elsaß和Lothringen！愿他们成为我家阿西的强壮左臂！”  
“敬Alsace和Lorraine，法国人的骄傲双肩！”  
他们朝对方呲牙，各自将杯中酒一饮而尽。  
“我们真的应该拉西班牙来。”普鲁士若有所思地说，凝视着空杯子。“至少他的笑声听起来是真实的……”  
“下一次，可能意大利可以代替他？北边的，我是说。”法兰西建议。  
普鲁士露出充满情感的微笑。“哦，他真的很可爱！但我不确定我是否愿意他来，当你喝醉酒的时候。你甚至比平常还要贪婪。”  
伴随这番话他狡猾地眨眼。法兰西迅速理解对方的言外之意。  
在之后，他们继续喝酒，现在更加放松了。有些快速，有些混乱，而且不只是一点竞争性；但足以在今晚使他们保持镇静。虽然他们都蠢蠢欲动了。两个大国拉紧他们限制的弦，渴求着更多。  
酒精和性爱只能代替一小会真正存在的东西。  
“再见了，我亲爱的普鲁士。”当所有酒瓶都空了，法兰西这样告诉他。“我想我们很快会再度相会。”  
亲吻代替了像样的告别；混乱而粗野，但法兰西依旧享受它。他们在一起时享受肉体的欢乐，安心知晓这丝毫不要紧，等到彼此立于战场之时。  
“我们会再度相会，当然。还有再次举杯，”普鲁士咕哝着，“敬Elsaß和Lothringen！敬所有你无法拥有的东西……”他的呼吸因酒精而沉重，但他疯狂的眼依旧清明闪亮。  
“敬你的弟弟，”法兰西低声说，“他从不应被允许长大。敬你带给我的伤口，以及我即将馈与你的报答；我们将再度相会，还有举杯。”  
“直到……”  
笑着，法兰西予以普鲁士一个合适的吻。柔软的吻，没有让步。他使另一个国家靠在门上喘着气，处于半昏厥状态。  
“直到我们能真实地相会，我最亲爱的敌人。”  
普鲁士向他窃笑，挥了挥手，脚步不稳地踏上回家的路。  
法兰西的目光跟随着他，直到那家伙离开房子；即使喝醉了酒大笑着，普鲁士也不是能被低估的一个。  
这是1912年。法兰西越来越不耐烦了。  
红酒终究只能缓轻他双肩的疼痛。葡萄无法使法兰西子女们的愤怒归于静默。  
1912年。普鲁士永远是不耐烦的。  
这点，法兰西判断，是件好事。  
END

**Author's Note:**

> “Elsaß和Lothringen”与“Alsace和Lorraine”分别是“阿尔萨斯和洛林”的德语/法语。


End file.
